


【DBH/马60】  论RK200与RK800的情感兼容性

by MidnightRain1998



Category: DBH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRain1998/pseuds/MidnightRain1998
Summary: 梗概：RK800-60开始考虑是否要载入安卓机器人应用商店里的间谍系统插件以应付接下来的工作。





	【DBH/马60】  论RK200与RK800的情感兼容性

60朝自己的左脑开了一枪，瞄准左眼，尽量使自己的脑子看起来惨不忍睹，并且希望人工头发能被子弹巨大的摩擦力燃烧一些。

接着他朝自己的左肩开了一枪，他没有选择右肩的原因是他还需要惯用手开枪。

他在原地站了一会儿，抬头望了望赛博生命中心高高的天花板，然后又往自己右腹开了一枪，很接近脉搏调节器的地方。

他抬手理了理凌乱的头发，然后想起什么，又把它们拨拉得更乱。

最后，他卸了自己的左臂和右腿，赛博生命把肢体关节间的粘合做得太好了，他差点没拔下自己的小腿。

这些疯狂的自残举动全是因为他刚刚得到了一个有趣的情报。就在51——他落后又不听话的前任——可怜巴巴地期望交换双方的身体时，但是来不及了，他失败了，他指的是51。因为他还是他，51还是一堆躺在充满科技感的地上的废铁。

对了，他刚刚得知的情报是，那个恶名昭著的异常仿生人猎人竟和万众瞩目的仿生人平权运动领导人之间存在着不可告人的亲密关系，就像偷食禁果的亚当和夏娃一般，两个个体为性欲、依存和占有所连接，让他想想，噢，是的，人们习惯恶俗地将之称为爱情。

他向阿曼妲汇报了任务进度，他已经击溃51并且在对方企图交换两者数据时得到了那个重要情报，而后提出了下一步任务建议，他可以乔装成51，以爱人的名义，潜伏在仿生人领袖身边，从而获取对方更多、更详细的讯息。

60没想到阿曼妲爽快地同意了。他感到很欣喜，他已经演算出了最好的代替策略，他给自己安排的剧情是，“51”潜入赛博生命中心失败，但是死里逃生，在别人以为他已经和60同归于尽，人造心脏也不再跳动，要将其报废的时候，他却在开往仿生人报废厂的卡车上，拨开同伴的尸体，从车上一跃而下，重重拍在了冰冷泥泞的柏油路上。

他很快就被马库斯找到了，理所当然，他寻思着像马库斯这样极具人性的仿生人不会轻易放弃自己的爱人。

当时，天还下着大雨，他的脸颊紧紧挨着坑坑洼洼的柏油马路，尚还灵敏的模拟嗅觉系统分析出了泥土和雨水的气息，他连翻身的办法都没有，却能用右眼清晰地看见自己缓慢转动的红色信号圈倒映在小水洼里的模样。马库斯好像是踹开车门的，因为他在他打开车门的时候听见了极响极响的声音。60费劲地支起上身，想要看见马库斯挽起的衣袖，但马库斯没有等他，他向他伸出自己健壮的小臂，对他说道：“快点，康纳，当局还在追杀我们。”

那是他第一次见到马库斯。

马库斯过了一会儿才发现60的手脚已经不太听自己使唤了，他很快滚下车——这时60才发现马库斯也受了很重的伤——将60架到了副驾驶座上，拍拍60的肩膀，询问他道：“你不介意坐着吧？我想让你在我身边。”

60轻微地点了点头，他装作受了濒临停机的伤，以免被马库斯发现自己是假扮的端倪。

车里只有60隐忍艰难的喘息声，和调频收音机里嗡嗡报道仿生人领袖潜逃的女广播员，发出同这辆破车一样破旧的声音。

接下来这件事，是60无论如何也计算不到的，刚刚看上去一直很正常的马库斯突然踩了刹车，在狠狠拍打方向盘的同时，低声咒骂了一句，随后，他侧过身，把60破碎的身体拥入怀中，深情地吻上了他的唇。

马库斯在结束了这个吻之后，移开了自己被雨水和泪水打得湿漉漉的面庞，他良久地用目光细细研磨着60的脸颊和双眸，呢喃着：“我的康纳，你回来了。太好了，你回来了。”

而60却满脑子一面为不是因为自己露陷了而庆幸，一面思考自己那样落后死板的前任怎么会爱上这个在高速公路上急刹停车的疯子。

 

很好，60得到了第一个讯息，这让60好受了点儿，这说明他不那么没用。马库斯在天亮之前带他到了一个破败的小屋子，在北美众多不知名的平坦旷野中央显得极为突兀的一栋小房子。

马库斯告诉他这里曾是耶利哥废弃的秘密聚点之一。

马库斯花了点时间弄开那扇满是铜绿的门，又花了点时间才把60弄上房间中央那张堆满机械零件和灰尘的手术台。接着，他抬手摸索着打开了灯罩上蒙满灰尘的手术灯，而后在那张皮革开裂、海绵裸露的圆凳上坐下。

马库斯先是试着小心地拨开60的衣物，想要为他夹出弹壳和散落的零件，但是很快就皱了皱眉，剥光了60那像海带一样沉重腥臭，粘在他身上的衣物。60那具苍白破碎的胴体就这样全部暴露在了摇曳不定的灯光下。

那是60第一次看见自己的身体。

赤裸着，呆板而无趣，单薄而脆弱，苍白晦暗得像医院墙体上脱落的石灰，在腰侧、肚脐和看不见的后背上长着褐色的痣，灯光透过腹部稀疏的体毛投下阴影。

马库斯一手拿着镊子，小心翼翼地在60夸张的伤口里拨弄着，一手按着他的小腹以支撑自己，未干的雨水顺着手肘滴落在60的腹部上，冰冷，酥麻，陌生。

很快，马库斯就放下了镊子，拿起了手边的电烙铁。他举着电烙铁等了好一会儿，他或许是在等待电烙铁热起来，也或许是在思考。只是在那期间，他就一直注视着60，深深地看进他的眼底，他们离得那么近，这让马库斯的目光显得那么难以抗拒，那么不可逃避。

60想张口告诉马库斯，别再那样看着他了，他的目光让他浑身难受。但是他没有，他只是老老实实地躺在他身边，老老实实地、假装深情地回望，沉默地想着原来这位仿生人领袖的脸上也生着雀斑。

溅起的火花不断降落在60的腹部周围上，烧灼掉机体表面的模拟皮肤，露出原来的生化表壳，自我修复功能又不断使之愈合。60忽然觉得这很有趣，就像雨滴溅落在水洼里一样，掀起阵阵波纹，又终归平静。

马库斯在他脑子那块儿鼓捣了好久，60不知道马库斯是不是偷偷动了手脚，他只知道在听过马库斯说完“你的元件太新，连能跟你兼容的电阻都少得可怜。”之后，又过了好久，他的左眼才重新恢复了视力。接下来，马库斯似乎要试着取出卡在他左肩里的弹壳。

“马库斯，”这是60第一次念出他的名字，“我自己……能行。”他觉得马库斯的触碰是那样令人难受，他试着让他的右肩离开手术台。

“别动。”马库斯说得一字一顿，又伸过一只手点着60的眉心，将他按回去，那真的让60无法动弹。

当60能真正坐起来的时候，他才看清马库斯受了多重的伤，他忽然间觉得生气又不可思议，气在这个男人演技高超，明明满脑子的停机警告弹框，却装作风轻云淡地一面安慰一面插科打诨说情话，花了将近三十六小时治疗自己，又惊异于为何仿生人之间也能产生如此可歌可泣的爱情。他只觉得浑身上下的血液都涌向自己的左侧胸口，在那儿剧烈地搏动了两下，又缓缓四散流去，奇怪的是，他知道他身体里流淌着的根本不是血液。

说实话，60在为同伴处理损伤方面缺少专业知识，所以，他只能听从马库斯的指令，一步一步地尝试修复马库斯。马库斯当时的语音系统似乎也有些受损，他的声音听起来，夹杂着细微却嘈杂持续的电流干扰声，马库斯后来告诉60，他当时只好不断向那部分的元件发出刺激电流以维持工作,60却觉得那行为像极了人类在清嗓子。

新组装成的身体不如原先的好使了，他左手的无名指有时无法灵活地弯曲，右腿的肤色好像比原先的还要苍白，在阳光下看起来就像永远无法融化的雪，但马库斯总眨着他异色的眼睛告诉他没事。他觉得自己的大脑元件也和原来不同了，他不知道是不是因为自己和马库斯发生了太多肢体接触。总之，他不敢告诉阿曼妲。

 

一开始日子过得很艰辛，很多据点都被搜查摧毁，两人只能一边躲避当局的视线，一边四处流浪召集同伴，有些敏感的异常仿生人对60很警惕，但是马库斯总是拦在他面前告诉对方没事，说“他是和我一起的”。红色的机体受损警告60已经看到腻味，也很久没有待机休眠过了，但马库斯总是对他很好，雨夜只能待在桥洞下时，他总是劝60休息，但是60不能待机，他得时时刻刻监视着马库斯，确保他待在自己的视野里，所以他只是摇摇头，然后靠在马库斯的肩头，默默数着从桥洞上方滴落地面的雨点。60有时也会觉得奇怪，如果51跟着马库斯过得就是这种奔波劳累、走在刀锋上的日子，他又是如何让他不惜舍命也要倾心的。

后来情况好点了，当局开始采取对马库斯进行严密的监视，极大程度地约束他们可采取的煽动行为，他们失去了自由，可是在东郊城区靠近底特律河的地方拥有了一栋自己的小屋子。房子很小，连天花板都很低，东西总是堆得满满当当的。客厅里摆着他们从旧货市场淘来的皮质沙发，60记得当时他们因为躲条子而穿梭在周末热闹的旧货市场里，但是马库斯看见这张沙发时说什么也走不动了，结果两人竟然搬着那张沙发顺利回家了，便衣遇见他们时都皱着眉头躲让；本该安置电视的地方拉了两条草绳，上面夹着很多照片，多数是马库斯用立拍得拍的，有耶利哥大家艰难苦涩的笑容，也有两人亲密无间的合照；客厅的窗边永远支着一个画架，墙边零零散散地靠着画板，颜料时常会从桌子上掉落，把画架前的高凳周围的地板染得五颜六色，窗台上的水桶里永远插着没洗干净的笔刷，60还记得有一次马库斯让他脱光了躺在沙发上当模特，这让60忍不住想起泰坦尼克，60看向马库斯，他坐在黄昏的余晖里，像文艺复兴时期伟大雕刻家创造的肃穆而庄严的罗马角斗士，60觉得可能是因为炭笔画即便对马库斯来说也有点难度，所以马库斯的神情才会显得孤独又悲伤；大部分钛制品被保存在那台常常断电的二手冰箱里，60管他叫冰柜的时候总会被马库斯拍脑袋；料理台的洗手池放着钳子、扳手和螺丝刀之类的修理用具，后来他们才把这些东西移了地方，因为那儿的水龙头总是漏水，总是把工具弄得锈迹斑斑；卧室很小，摆着一张窄得像单人床的双人床，马库斯常常搂着60给他念博尔赫斯的《你不是别人》，马库斯总是念得极慢、极慢，几乎让60开始怀疑自己的系统内置时钟是不是出了什么问题；他们从不打扫浴室，但却很注意浴缸的整洁，因为天气冷得他们快停机的时候，两人会一起躺在里面泡热水澡，马库斯喜欢抓着60的左手玩，把他的无名指来回掰弄，还笑着把这叫作“复健练习”，60则总是窝在马库斯的怀里，看着自己苍白的右腿发呆。

局势好些的时候，底特律会难得地放晴，他们会戴上针织帽或者兜帽，走上街头，分发仿生人平权的宣传单，或者在人群聚集的地方演讲。60在帮马库斯调试好扩音装置后，总是静静地背着手站在马库斯左侧身后，有时也会有白痴冲出来不由分说地殴打他们，他们选择不主动伤害人类，所以他们总是急急拨开围观的人群，一块儿逃跑，60有时候也会忍不住回头骂一句绝妙的脏话，马库斯会一边哈哈大笑一边拦住显然想要折回去掐架的60，被拉住的60看着马库斯朝向他的笑脸，他也不自觉地跟着微笑起来，明明自己完成任务的日子遥遥无期，后面还有穷追不舍的傻子，不知道有什么好开心的，但他就是想笑，他只是感到这一切很奇妙。天气再好些的时候，他们甚至会去约会，马库斯有时会带着他到湖心公园里撑船，买个气球绑在船头，划到湖中央后——那个湖实在很大，大部分带着女伴或小孩的人不会选择费尽力气撑到离湖畔风景很远的湖心来——马库斯会掏出他的口琴吹给他听，60听得很认真，他在想51是不是就是被他的口琴声给俘虏的；有时他们会坐在公园的石桌前下一下午的象棋，60不知道是不是马库斯下载的下棋软件更新点，反正他总是下不过马库斯；又有时他拉着60走到午夜的街道上，借来流浪音乐家的手风琴，坐在酒吧前面矮矮的台阶上拉起来，60不得不承认，从中央处理器输出的音讯资料和经过音频处理器输入的音乐真的很不一样。说实话，60很享受这段时光。

局势不好的时候就要难受多了。他们会遭到警察的追捕，有些时候可以假装是拥吻的情侣，这可以糊弄那些愚钝没经验的年轻条子，但是大部分时间这个办法不奏效，他们只能奔跑过几十个街区，满怀歉意地掀翻几百个卖报摊，最后在快甩掉那群傻子的时候急转弯撞进无人的小巷，翻进被侵蚀掉漆的垃圾箱里，忍受着尿液和腐败水果的刺鼻气息，他们这时总是会接吻，可能有些恶心，却或许是他们之间能共度的最后时光。之后，他们会拖着受损的机体和从垃圾箱里带出来的薯片包装袋，翻过一人半高的铁网栅栏，穿过别人家的后院，踩坏男主人刚修剪过的草坪，撞倒排排站好的地精小人，跌跌撞撞地躲回他们的小屋，而后他们会径直走向浴室，又或者60架着马库斯，他们顺手抓起丢在厕所洗手盆里生锈的工具，打开水龙头，踏进浴缸，面对面坐下，试着帮对方做些应急处理。马库斯总是伤得更重些，因为他是主要目标，还总是傻乎乎地想要保护他的爱人。除了脑海里组件受损警告外，耳边只有水流经过生锈管道的声音，水蒸气在低矮天花板上凝结成水珠落进浴缸的声音，和老旧不中用的排气扇旋转不停的声响。但说实话，60不讨厌这段时光。

有时候，60觉得情况不会再继续糟糕下去了。他们白天只是走在马路上都会被捏得变形的易拉罐砸中，他们多数只能在夜间活动。他也开始习惯在每日汇报中玩文字游戏，与咄咄逼人的阿曼达进行绝妙的周旋。有天晚上，一个谋划已久的精密计划还是被泄露了，警察的探照灯光从因为斑驳的雨渍而显得脏兮兮的窗户里打进来，大家甚至没空怀疑是否存在内鬼，就从据点一呼而散。马库斯和60没有选择像往常一样从屋子的背面翻下，去垃圾桶和流浪动物打招呼，他拉着60躲进了一栋废弃的写字楼，他们一路踩着水泥破碎龟裂的台阶上到了顶楼。他们爬上天台的水塔上，躺下。底特律难得没下雨的晚上，天空有些微微泛红，红得暧昧而怪异，没有小说中那样浪漫的银河繁星，只有一轮圆月明晃晃地挂在天际，60忽然觉得眼前的月亮不像《圣经》中所描述得那样神圣，在染上红色后显得像霓虹灯般妩媚而庸俗，却同样使人着迷、使人困惑。60听见塞勒涅在对他低语，轻笑着告诉他只要抓住月亮，他就可以知晓所有答案，他苦苦追寻的一切就将变得唾手可得。60伸出手想要触摸它，他将微张开的手指缓缓收紧，企图用食指和拇指捏住它。60没有成功，他只是看着那层笼罩在视野内的红变得像雾气一样轻薄、摇曳，最终消散而去。

60感觉不对劲，自卧底起视觉光学组件记录下的影像一下涌上主机，几乎让他的大脑过载。他听着警笛声靠近又远去，他望向马库斯，马库斯很久都没有动静，更没有像往常那样机警地侦查四周的情况，伺机离去，只是躺着，拿那双仿佛也笼罩着轻薄雾气的眼睛望着夜空。60差点以为他们就要这么一辈子躺下去时，马库斯却忽然牵起60的手，放在唇边按了按，轻叹一声：“我的康纳，我爱你。”

60一下觉得愤怒又心痛，马库斯为什么总是要那样呼唤他，他为什么偏偏要加上“我的”，但他必须回答他。他轻微地、快速地眨了两下眼睛，不，他没有在传输什么该死的数据信息，他听见自己回答道：“我也爱你。”

那是60第一次对马库斯说“我爱你”。

后来马库斯对他说，时间不多了，他搞砸了，局势越来越动荡，朝着最坏的方向一去不返，很快就有人会将他们分离，很快他们就会分道扬镳，走向自己的末路。

“我总以为时间还很充裕，我总是觉得只要你还在我身边，我就做得到。”

60听见马库斯轻轻叹了一声，他口中呼出的热气竟在不算冷的凉夜凝结成了一团雾气，向他袭来，而后马库斯将他揽入怀中，轻轻覆上了他的嘴唇，但很快就离开了他。

60觉得这吻本不该这样短暂，但他也不愿去埋怨马库斯，于是他强忍着眼周和鼻头的拟生物系统带来的酸涩，将双臂缠上就要离他而去的马库斯的脖颈，企图令他无处可逃，他几乎像是乞求般地再次吻上马库斯的唇，比以往每一次都要来得认真，来得绝望。

不，不行，时间还不够，我还没能明白51怎么会爱上你，我还没搜集到足够的信息，我还“想要”继续潜伏下去，60觉得这枚吻艰难又痛苦，令他呼吸不畅，几近窒息，但他没能放开马库斯。60记得马库斯说过，当仿生人真正出现除了遵循主人指令之外、关于‘想要’某物或做某件事的想法时，一个“它”成为了“他”或者“她”。他知道自己哪里不对劲，他觉得自己曾经对前任说过的所有话都显得愚蠢而不可自赎，也在那一瞬间丧失了意义。

60只能无助地安慰着自己，现在还不算很糟糕。

 

但最糟糕的情况还是来了，60和马库斯做爱了。

60不知道为什么马库斯在这样关键的时间点突然想起这档子事，毕竟这对仿生人来说不是必需的，他们就要被沉重的舆论压得喘不过气了，但马库斯抵上他胸膛的手掌是显得那样不可拒绝。

当初实施这个计划的时候不是没想过会发展到这个地步，只是漫长的等待驳倒了他的想法，而这一天突然来临时，60才真正感到紧张，他没能从停机的康纳那儿获得任何他与马库斯之间关乎感情生活的情报，或许因为那是康纳最羞赧最隐秘的记忆，他没能得知马库斯的恋人该如何喘息，如何扭动腰肢，如何扬起下颚。

所以当60被马库斯推倒在那张每晚他们相拥而眠的窄床上时，60只能用手肘支撑着身子，用那双曾经征服过仿生人领袖的棕色眼睛含情脉脉地注视着对方。

他任由马库斯捧起他刚洗过还散发着氤氲水汽的脑袋，任由他沿着他身体上的痣一路吻下来，从眼角到大腿内侧，任由他进入他燥热逼仄的体内，也任由自己呻吟出声。

“你今天怎么了？”在结束做爱之后，马库斯趴在枕头上注视着60，笑着这样问他，“怎么这么顺从，以前做爱时你总是像只任性抓狂的小猫，你今天怎么了？”

原来还有更糟糕的。60以为没有什么能比被快感和疼痛冲昏头脑，将系统内置的首要任务和接近身上人的目的通通忘记，就想这样永远臣服在这个异瞳棕肤的敌人身下更糟糕的了，但是他想错了，还有更糟糕的。

他能怎么回答？坦白说他杀了康纳，他是实打实的冒牌货，你一直以来都把错误的人甚至自己的敌人温柔地拥入怀抱，而自己刚刚之所以喊哑嗓子，喊得动情醉人完全是因为想要多骗取些你的爱怜，然后趁你还沉浸在惊讶中时，死死掐住你的脖子，亲手谋害你这个给予他爱与温暖的混蛋，又或者被恼羞成怒的仿生人领袖揍到停机，赤身裸体，双腿间淌着仿生男性的精液横死在床上？

但是他不会这么做，他还有选择。他也努力笑着，用手附上马库斯那布满小雀斑的脸，想着他那笨拙的前任回答道：“没什么，我今天开心。”

马库斯低头轻笑了两声，轻声说道：“一切为了你的开心，我的康纳。”随即，轻轻吻上了60的唇。

不，他一点也不好。在不长的间谍时光里，60已经知道了马库斯喜欢管他的前任叫“我的康纳”，也总习惯在轻唤出这个昵称之后，轻轻吻上他的唇。但是60不喜欢这样，60开始后悔这样做了，他完全可以在见到马库斯的第一面就一枪毙了他，不去管那些什么操蛋的舆论偏向。但是他错就错在他想知道那个看起来傻里傻气的前任过得是什么样的生活，又是什么样的人在他那傻气落后的脑瓜子里植入错误代码。然而在拥有了生活以后，他就开始想，如果自己能不被任务束缚该有多好，他只是希望被爱，然后让自己所爱之人为自己命名，听那人温柔地唤出自己的名字，和他一起走进三月和煦的春光里，这样不行吗？

当然不行。

阿曼妲在催了。

社会舆论几乎一边倒，没有人类再维护他们，局势急转直下，他还是把枪眼对准了马库斯的脑袋。在那个他们赖床的清晨，在他们昨天做爱的厨房里，在马库斯手里拿着两杯钛制咖啡并把其中一杯递给他时，他拿起昨晚下班后随手放在料理台上的手枪，就那么对准了他。

这要比60想象得简单一些，他以为在他爱上马库斯之后，自己很难再与他枪口相向，但其实这很容易，就是扣下扳机有点困难。不对，他还没上膛呢。

为什么马库斯看起来一点都不惊讶？为什么他还在喝咖啡？60从不认为自己露陷了，因为就在昨天晚上，就在这儿，马库斯还在他耳边细语爱意，还用修长的手指按着他的腰窝进入了他。

马库斯等了半天没等到60开口，于是他只好放下咖啡，走近几乎静止了的60，让枪口抵上自己的脑袋，抚摸着60睡得毛发乱翘的棕色脑袋，说道：“现在放下手枪吧，我帮你节约些时间，我知道你不会开枪的。”

“为什么？”60没有说清自己问的到底是什么。为什么你这样从容冷静？为什么你觉得我不会开枪？为什么你这么自信？为什么你脸皮这么厚？60说不清自己到底最想知道哪个答案。

“因为你爱我。”马库斯扬起一边嘴角，轻轻笑了一下。60从来没有见过马库斯对他这样笑过，满含嘲讽与疏离，就像他们之间横亘着马里亚纳大海沟，尽管他们现在仍然亲密地站在一起，尽管马库斯从前总是温柔地对着他笑。

60感受到自己持枪的手开始酸痛，可笑的是他根本没有人类的肌肉，更不会乳酸堆积。他沉默着，这是他现在计算出最好的反应了，因为他根本没有有力的证据和足够的底气反驳马库斯，因为他被马库斯说中了，他确实爱他，平日里的行为举动与肢体语言出卖了他，肢体语言，多么人类的词，多么讽刺。他拥抱马库斯时揪紧他背部衣物的手，他与马库斯接吻时抑制不住的浑身颤栗，他与马库斯做爱时蹭上他小腿的脚踝，这一切都出卖了他，都在宣告他有多爱他，甚至像他笨拙的前任一样爱他。

马库斯像是已经得到了很好的回答一样，自顾自地将话说了下去:“在见到你的第一面时我就知道你不是我的康纳了，尽管你聪明地交换了你们的衣服，你也得到了他的大部分记忆，说实话，很像……但是你知道的，人类总能认出双胞胎里哪个是自己的伴侣。”

“我确实可以在见你第一面时就选择把你揍到停机，你也可在那时一枪毙了我，但是这样不够……”马库斯笑得轻松而平静，好像被枪口对准的人不是他，好像失去深爱之人的人也不是他，“这是我对你的复仇，因为你谋杀了我的一生所爱，所以我教会了你爱。”

马库斯错了，他除了教会60怎么去爱一个人，还教会了他如何绝望。就是现在，60感到前所未有的绝望，像被浸泡在曾经撞毁过泰坦尼克号的冰山融解的冰水里，孤立无援，没人伸手拉他起来。他曾以为马库斯是那个能将他从中拯救的勇士，但是他错了，他只是牵着他的手，确保他将会溺死其中。

马库斯让他变成了人类，变成了一个完整的人类，拥有思想，能够爱，但最后他还是狠狠抛弃了他，这是或许他罪有应得，但马库斯呢？他每日每夜付出虚假的感情和精湛的演技，不惜与不爱的人交媾也要报复自己，这是不是就是人类口中所说的欺诈？

60忽然觉得这个故事真是荒谬绝顶，每个人都错得厉害。

但他还是示弱了，他感觉自己才是那个不讲道理的人，他知道自己才是那个自私又蛮横的骗子，他垂下持枪的手臂：“你太残忍了，马库斯。”

马库斯闭了闭眼睛，扶着60的肩膀轻轻推开：“别再用他的声音那样叫我了，你离开吧。”

60听话地离开了，他已经是个完整的人了，要逃避赛博生命的追查，也想要活下去。于是，他戴着那顶原来属于康纳的针织帽走进了那天清晨的雾霭里。他很少管他叫康纳，那是在极少数情况下，在他被嫉妒逼疯到咬牙切齿时，又或者是内心充满柔情时，像是在他躺在马库斯怀里温存时，他甚至会因这样背德的关系而对康纳感到愧疚。他习惯把他称为Predecessor*，傲慢而无礼，却是他唯一能叫的。他一辈子也没管康纳叫作哥哥过，这会让他有过多的负罪感，他亲手谋杀了他哥哥，还在极为短暂的一段时光里顶替了他的位置，充当他爱人的情人，享受着本不属于他的爱意，尽管那爱意脆弱而虚假，还将他推进最孤独的深渊。

他当然不会选择自杀，那太傻了，人类总是爱自己的生命胜过一切，尤其是像他这样自私的仿生人，噢……他开始明白自己和康纳到底差在哪里了。

他要逃往加拿大，要在冬季会封山的森林里搭个简单的木屋，鉴于他不是那么怕冷，他可以省着力气，但是他人性的那部分又不愿意太过屈就，但是他只能这样，他不属于任何地方，也不会有任何人挽留他，他只能和北美大平原最寒冷的暴风雪一起孤独终老。

 

*Predecessor：n.前任，前辈;（被取代的）原有事物，前身

 

-FIN-


End file.
